


夢男工作日記(米妙，甜文無車)

by happybrainhole



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole
Summary: 好笑文
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo





	夢男工作日記(米妙，甜文無車)

夢女，通俗的解釋便是把自己代入小說作品中與角色配對的女性，那男性呢?暫時稱他做“夢男”吧! 

聖域航空的經濟艙初級空服卡妙便是夢男之一，他的生活就是追看《惡魔空少的人間生活》這本小說，內容就是與作者同名的男主角安里達士是個來自惡魔星球的少爺，非常富有，因為當惡魔生活太無聊所以來人間當空中少爺，天天接觸不同的人，再對不同的角色進行追求。 

使卡妙著迷的是安里達士的完美人設:身高一米八，有錢貴族少爺、懂各國語言、聲線低沉帶點磁性兼極溫柔，金色的長髮，蝙蝠似的惡魔羽翼和長長的惡魔尾巴，極度沉迷擁有紅色頭髮的人，不論男性女性。而且一旦看上便會痴情地追，用盡一切手段，亦正亦邪。 

安里達士的超能力超多，其中最厲害的便是惡魔之眼，可以看穿對象的愛好和人性弱點。 

每當卡妙去小說平台追是日更新章節時都會摸摸自己的紅髮，期待當下一個，追完文之後就去工作去。 

他的生活就是環繞著這本小說的，而工作呢?就是為了這本小說去考上空服的，他已經很努力地搜索最貼近小說裡的空少制服的款式，於是就經歷重重考驗考上了總部位於希臘的聖域航空。 

可惜現實就是來來去去都是西伯利亞、法國與希臘之間來回的航班，對住一批趁平價打折才買票的麻煩客人，重重複複的工作內容還要應付投訴，對客人笑就投訴自己不懷好意，不笑就投訴自己態度差。 

例如今晚，卡妙睡醒後看會小說又要去工作，就是希臘與法國的來回機，每程都要十小時。 

小說還未更新，自己的留言已被擠到最底。誰叫安里達士這麼多人搶呢! 

好文值得一看再看，卡妙趁著機前簡介會的人未齊去細讀這文，每次一看都身體一熱，如同安里達士在背後擁抱著他一樣。 

劇情發展到安里達士展開惡魔的羽翼，用那副俊臉逼近女主，企圖在女主的胸上打印記，可是女主死活不從，推開安里達士奪門而去，剩下安里達士很絕望地咆哮:“為甚麼!我甚麼都可以為你做!我可以帶你去天上摘星星......” 

看到這兒，卡妙表情看起來很淡定冷靜，心裡卻恨不得把整部手機都砸了，還有恨不得推開女主，“喂!你不願意我願意啊!”，心臟部份也恨不得露出來給安里達士打印記。 

卡妙平靜的心居然有些焦急，在文章下面留言道:“安里達士大人!我可以的!我可以!” 

同事們通通拉著統一為黑色的行李箱進來，所謂的簡介會都只是一班人在休息室之類的房間圍一個圈。 

簡介會後便是在機上作起飛前最後準備，負責監督的是事務長米羅，他專門服侍頭等艙的有錢客人，長有一把深藍色的曲髮。雖然臉蛋也很俊俏又帶點陽光，可是又不是金髮而且極度煩人，圍成一圈介紹航班資料的時候常常藉故靠過來，感覺鼻尖也快碰到他的頭髮，有種莫名其妙的刺鼻氣味，像是染髮劑的氣味。 

“卡妙，今天你在起飛後每一小時檢查一次廁所，確保廁紙供應充足。”明明米羅是應該在頭等艙檢查酒櫃，卻無故走到經濟艙親身傳達訊息。 

“知道......但是事務長你不要靠得這麼近好嗎!”卡妙正在檢查座位的娛樂系統，一站起來卻碰到米羅的下巴，嚇了一跳。 

米羅一點歉意都沒有，反倒湊得更前輕聲道:“你的紅髮好漂亮，好像鮮紅的血液。” 

“你......你也是安里達士的粉絲嗎?”卡妙雙眼眨眨，為覓得知音人是心中泛起一絲激動。 

米羅卻凌厲地瞪著卡妙罵道:“甚麼粉絲!別讓我再看到你看小說!已經有客人投訴你看小說看得都不理他。” 

卡妙心中又暗罵著客人和多事的事務長，暗中嘆了一口氣道:“安里達士大人求求你了，快把米羅調走吧!” 

很不幸地，起飛前收到下個月更表，所有航班都是與米羅在一起，卡妙的身心快將崩潰，一抓到休息的機會就掏出實體版小說重溫劇情，逃離一下現實。 

所謂“溫故而知新”，實體小說出版時增加了很多激情內容，每看一次都會踩到男主角的溫柔和帥點，荷爾蒙指數和飛機身處的海跋一起上升。 

“我也想被安里達士大人餵我食魚!”、“我也想被大人幫我施展法力調走我現在的事務長!”卡妙完全代入了書中的角色，就是解不通為甚麼每個角色都不願意和他在一起。 

由希臘飛往法國的SS027航距離起飛已經五個小時，卡妙被逼去廁所檢查消耗品供應量，趁著無人，卡妙又偷偷地翻開之前沒空看的篇章。 

“你又看小說!”一陣暴喝嚇得卡妙連忙把書藏起來，可是米羅已親眼看到證據，遞手直接命令道:“給我!” 

卡妙很不情願地被沒收小說，心中又矛盾地想藉此“傳教”，期待著米羅有空時一起追這套小說。 

米羅摸摸這沉甸甸的小說，又湊近在卡妙耳邊問道:“你三天後生日?”點點熱氣撫過卡妙的耳朵，臉蛋慢慢熱起了來，眼睛也蒙了股水霧。 

“你怎知的?”卡妙很驚訝公司的私隱保護這麼薄弱，輕易就被人查出生日來。 

米羅不答一話就離去，該頭等艙的客人睡著了，米羅光明正大坐在酒吧前翻開小說一看，冷冰冰的文字夾雜著卡妙熱情的話語，最直接的就是在最尾一行寫著“想含”二字...... 

如是者卡妙在沒有實體小說的情況下渡過這程航機，沒了小說的機上工作簡直就如行屍走肉一樣，下機前想問米羅拿回小說，米羅搖了搖頭道:“抱歉我剛才拉屎的時候沖走了，你自己再買多一本吧!” 

“哈揪!”米羅因寒冷打了個噴嚏，感慨一下自己身體開始變老!想著想著又不對，好像是有股寒氣針對著自己。 

“卡妙......我在幫你戒毒，你就該感謝我這個事務長了!這些小說荼毒你身心......”米羅嚇得連忙拖著行李縮回酒店裡，如被發射的弓箭，卡妙用盡全力跑也抓不到他一根藍毛，開始懷疑他是不是人類。 

卡妙失落地回到自己的酒店房裡，沒了實體書就繼續追網上版本，最新章節仍未更新，當眼處張貼一張公告:“因私人原因，此小說永久更新，多謝大家支持。” 

這消息如同一股電勁的電流攻進卡妙的身體，使他的腦海一度空白，靈魂都被電走，沒了小說比沒了工作更淒涼可憐。卡妙打開手機，從公司的官網上下載米羅的證件照，再用食指狠狠往屏幕戳。“你個混蛋!搶了我安里達士大人!戳死你!” 

他戳得屏幕的保護貼也裂出個網狀裂痕才罷手，他對著自己的更表嘆氣，又用求神一樣的口吻道:“安里達士大人!我拜託你了快些調走米羅吧!我受不了他!” 

無眠了一整夜，卡妙趁著首班地鐵開始時往外走走，他由酒店外乘地鐵去巴黎鐵塔前，強風拂起他火紅的頭髮，在半空中舞蹈的火燄般的樣子，一對對情侶來回在他眼前走過。 

他腦海響起了自出娘胎起都從未想過的問題:“我是不是應該從小說世界中抽離了?” 

“嗨!你不看小說了?”一道極其低沉成熟的男聲冒出來，答非所問的解答他心中的問題。 

卡妙回頭一看，原來是機師撒加，其他空姐空少都說他跟米羅長得有點像，特別是髮色，不過明顯撒加更成熟沉穩一些。 

撒加拿了杯咖啡，貼向卡妙的手背溫暖身體，卡妙的臉頰熱得跟咖啡一樣，等著撒加解釋此舉的意思。 

“米羅提早告了假，完了這班機後請了一周假。” 

撒加的語氣很是平靜，卡妙的內心已經在狂歡，為甚麼米羅碰巧這時候被調走的?莫非眼前的人是...... 

卡妙凝視著撒加，希望從中看出一些端倪，可惜渾身上下不像有會長出尾巴和惡魔羽翼的地方。 

“上次要你特意幫我上機前買咖啡不好意思啊!拜拜!”說罷撒加就轉身離去了，卡妙拿著杯咖啡不知所措的樣子。 

那杯咖啡由卡妙帶回酒店開始直到被酒店職員當垃圾般帶走都未曾被呷過一口，卡妙獨自在酒店房表演“用眼睛飲咖啡”，盯著杯子看，好像安里達士會從裡面鑽出來一樣。 

一天又過去了，再過今天之後就可以返回希臘，卡妙打算回到希臘的家裡再買一本小說。 

卡妙外出到酒店附近的餐廳買了個飯盒再回酒店，覺得自己的房內多了一個人。空間感細了，又有細小的雜聲。 

卡妙嚇得全身汗毛豎起來，心想明明出門前有鎖門。 

一步、兩步......那細小的雜聲聽上來像是水聲，隨著腳步轉移，刺鼻的藥水味道飄過來作為警告，到底那些聲音是不是純粹的“水”發出來呢? 

他覺得自己簡直是恐怖片男主角，已經有與非人類或者危險人類博鬥和逃跑的準備。隨手提起拆手信用的剪刀往聲源走去，一門之隔就是浴室，用發抖的手擰開門柄，浴室全是水蒸氣，然後就靜了下來了。 

卡妙險些被地上的水漬滑倒，低頭一看，深藍色的液體都染污了腳掌，水漬延伸到牆壁上便沒了。 

冷汗不斷地流，他走出浴室，面前的碩大身影嚇得他的剪刀也險些跌在地上。 

那人影很是熟悉，身穿酒店提供的浴袍，偷了自己的浴巾抹乾他那又厚又多的金髮。 

“撒加!我早就料到......”卡妙已經想像到撒加伸出惡魔尾巴的樣子，幸福感上升至腦海一時之間消化不了的程度。 

“甚麼撒加?”沒錯，面前的人就是比客人更加麻煩的上司兼高級空服米羅! 

米羅向卡妙瞄了一眼，再自顧自的抹頭髮。 

“你來我房間幹甚麼?”卡妙很在意米羅如何開鎖入房。 

米羅沒直接回答他的問題，而是把浴巾掛在肩上，道:“你戳我。” 

“放屁!我何止想戳你!簡直就是一刀戳死你這個賊!” 

米羅完全沒畏懼卡妙的武器，繼續往前逼近道:“我不是說現在，而是昨天......”有股氣場告訴卡妙，自己不是米羅的對手，腳步不自覺地往後退，如同配合米羅步步進逼一樣。 

“你到底監視了我多久了?”卡妙的樣子很是震驚，仍不敢相信面前的到底是安里達士還是他的忠實fans。” 

米羅突然腳步加快，卡妙一下子被逼在牆上，嚇得整個人都貼在冷冰冰的牆上，莫非、莫非面前的人形物體就是....... 

“我用得著監視你嗎?”米羅笑了笑，左手撐牆，本來藍色的雙眼泛起紅光，如同攻擊性極強的射線穿透卡妙的心。 

難道......這就是惡魔之眼? 

“是安里達士大人!”卡妙揉揉自己的眼，接下來大大力揉自己的心臟，原來米羅便是安里達士，腳步感到輕輕的，甚至有些輕微的離心力，如同在準備起飛的航機一樣。 

米羅的身後突然“蓬”的一聲展開蝙蝠般的惡魔之翼，其爆炸性的威力使化妝鏡前的護膚品都被掃跌成碎片，燈光都被雙翼遮去一半，使米羅的樣子看起來更陰森恐怖。 

影子中顯示身後的尾巴慢慢起伸了出來，在卡妙面前揚了揚。 

“安里達士大人!你幹嘛扮同事啊!”卡妙雙手捂住自己的胸，此舉是多餘的，因為胸口都沒有兩團肉。 

“是上司!我早你幾年加入公司的!” 

“大人為甚麼停更啊?”卡妙突然很多問題想問，對米羅的態度一百八十度大轉變。 

“因為往後的生活不用再尋尋覓覓了。” 

米羅慢慢湊近卡妙的臉，雖然對方仍未有笑容，可是眼睛已溢出無盡的愛意。卡妙已在愛海中浮沉而不懂說話，米羅主動開口了:“你之前不是在書中寫‘想含’的嗎?” 

“那......那是簡寫......”卡妙說話結結巴巴，心中還未準備好米羅所有求愛的動作。 

米羅揚揚眉等著對方的答案。 

“想......包含大人所有的愛......” 

米羅滿意地笑笑道:“這樣才對!”說罷，他掏出一隻火紅色的蠍子，牠張開雙鉗，作勢要咬卡妙的胸口。 

“我特意飛回惡魔星球拿印記的，來!接受我的印記吧!” 

不待卡妙同意，那隻蠍子便伸出他的鉗子直接刺在他的胸口上，卡妙感到胸口癢癢的，像有甚麼爬過胸口上，便抓開領口一看，發覺有隻蠍子記號在他的胸口上。 

“啊忘了告訴你!當惡魔的情人要三天飛去一次惡魔星球見家長的，不然他們會擔心，擔心就會對地球發動攻擊了知道嗎?” 

卡妙目瞪口呆，問道:“我可不可以不去的?” 

“啊!我忘了在小說注明，要是不從我的心意的話，蠍子印記便會發動，那麼中印記者便會腸穿肚爛而死。” 

本以為是浪漫的追求，料不到是一場驚天大陰謀!卡妙的心中哭出一條尼羅河的眼淚，果然是小惡魔。 

“閉上雙眼!生日禮物都預備好了!” 

卡妙乖乖地閉上眼，雙腳突然離地，身體由站立變成平躺的狀態，有根類似繩索的物體綁住自己的腰，使自己不能碰到地面。 

身體如穿過一層泡泡般，有種很奇特的體驗。其後四周的氣溫急劇下降，無固定方向的氣流划向卡妙的臉，把他的眼皮都硬生生封上。 

“好了你可以開眼了。” 

氣流消失了，卡妙張開眼一看，自己已經身處高空，自己的酒店已經細小得用肉眼找不到位置。 

“啊!啊!”卡妙大聲尖叫，可是就算身旁經過的飛機都不會聽見。 

“幹甚麼!”卡妙別頭一看，米羅完全擔當直升機，翅膀不斷地揮動，光用幼小的尾巴捲住卡妙的腰固定。 

“見到你這麼痴情，我決定獎你生日禮物——即場見家長!” 

“啊!不要啊——” 

“怕甚麼!我明天就會放你回酒店......啊!入境也需要些時間，等候期間可以帶你附近摘星星。” 

卡妙已經開始畏高，雙腿發抖卻不敢亂踢。 

“我想問多個問題:那撒加也是惡魔嗎?” 

“對啊!不過他是機師，不寫小說。” 

一提到他名字，卡妙又望到架飛機經過，繼續工作的撒加坐在機師位，別過頭來望了卡妙一眼，竟然露出欣慰的笑容。 

然後，與飛機的距離瞬間拉遠，又縮小的只剩一個光點。 

“卡妙你別望了，待會見家長時記得多點笑......” 

“救命啊!” 

一道低沉的聲音響徹上空，如溫柔的低語:“歡迎乘搭惡魔航空，我是艙務員米羅，現在飛機即將前往惡魔星球領域，請頭等艙兼唯一一個乘客卡妙緊緊抱住我......”


End file.
